


Voicemails

by elletromil



Series: Texting with a dead man [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas songs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9016069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Christmas is right around the corner and while Harry and Percival are both home, Eggsy is still away on a mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiProuvaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiProuvaire/gifts), [BouncyBrittonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyBrittonie/gifts), [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



> And here's the last part of the Texting with a dead man for the forseeable future! What a ride it's been :O I seriously never expected this to become a 10+k series and a Percival/Harry/Eggsy one at that! But I am very happy with this series and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ;)
> 
> This is simply some very gratuitous Christmas fluff I promised Brittonie because we both adore Christmas and I've been having a blast sharing my joy with her this past few weeks ;) Also it will hopefully mend the hearts I've broken with the last story :p

Harry is reading through Bors’ report, wondering if his eye is acting up with the late hour or if the man’s writing truly _is_ that horrid, one hand playing with Richard’s hair, his lover half-asleep with his head on his lap.

He doesn’t stay in that state for long when their phones start playing a familiar song and Sia has barely made it to the second word that Eggsy is already on speaker phone.

Half of his rapidity is due to the fact that they’ve been waiting for the call and the other half is simply because he misses Eggsy as much as Harry does.

Unfortunately, with Galahad’s mission being what it is, it wouldn’t surprise Harry if Percival gets another assignment before the younger Knight’s return.

They do their best not to think about it however and fill the boy in on what he’s been missing.

“We went to help your mother decorate for Christmas. It was… an experience.”

Eggsy valiantly tries not to laugh at that, but it’s a lost battle. Not that Harry can blame him. Him and Richard must have been quite a sight that afternoon and Eggsy can probably imagine how they must have looked like pretty accurately.

“Oh luvs, I’m sorry, I forgot to tell you about the Christmas music.” Eggsy not so surprisingly puts his finger on what had disturbed them right off the bat. They have nothing against a good holiday cheer, but they had not been aware there were that many Christmas’ album in existence.

“It’s alright. It took a bit to get used to it, but some weren’t that bad.”

“Really?” Eggsy doesn’t seem convinced or maybe it’s because he’s still laughing at them.

“Really,” Richard chimes in and he looks at Harry, silently asking if he still wants to get through the little plan they thought of as they were leaving Michelle’s earlier this evening. Harry nods quickly, because at this point in his life, it’s not like he’s got any pride left. “That Bublé bloke had a few we both enjoyed.”

“Like what?” Eggsy predictably fall into their trap and they wait a moment to make sure they’ll start singing in sync.

“ _The snow’s coming down~_  
_We’re watching it fall…_ ”

They make it to the end of the first chorus before they have to give up and join Eggsy in his contagious laughter. It’s a long time before any of them can talk without starting to giggle again, but Eggsy is the one to finally achieve enough calm.

“Thank you,” Harry exchanges a pleased smile with Richard at the success of their silly plan. “I miss you too, you know?” They don’t answer, the three of them knowing how unnecessary it would be. Richard only shuffles a bit closer to him and Harry takes his hand and link their fingers together in an attempt not to reach for their missing lover. “Sing me another?”

They had not discussed any other song that afternoon and yet, they don’t need to consult each other before granting his request.

“ _We’ll have a blue Christmas without_  
_We’ll be so blue just thinking about you…_ ”

Eggsy ends up falling asleep after awhile, but neither make a move to end the call.

*

Richard startles when Harry enters his office at the shop, looking as if he’s just ran all the way from the manor. He wouldn’t put it against him, except he knows Harry had only been in his own office putting the finishing touches to his own reports about the attempted assassination of the Queen they’ve just avoided tonight.

It would keep until tomorrow, but neither of them really feel like going home on Christmas Eve with Eggsy still away on a mission. It feels wrong somehow.

“What are you waiting for?” There’s reproach in Harry’s tone and disappointment in his frown, but his expression softens when he spots his phone on the chair in front of the desk. “You didn’t check your voicemails, did you?”

He shakes his head because of course he didn’t. No one ever calls him, except for Harry and Eggsy, and if he can’t answer, they text him rather than leave him a message.

Before he can ask Harry what this is all about, he’s being dragged out of his chair and dressed in his coat without any ceremony, Harry shoving the phone in his hand before leaving the office, tugging Richard along.

“You’ll listen in the cab.”

Since it’s likely the only answer he’ll get out of his lover, Richard doesn’t bother saying anything, simply letting himself be lead out of the shop to the waiting cab. At worst, it’ll make an interesting story to tell Eggsy next time he’ll call. At best, it’ll make them forgot for a short while about the young man’s absence at their side.

Harry all but shoved him in the backseat before following him and he’s grateful that his partner rightly concluded that Richard is in no state to drive after the erratic day he’s had and asked for the driver that’s always on call for Arthur.

Once the car starts, Harry turn to him expectantly and he has no choice but to take his phone to listen to his voicemail. He wonders briefly how Harry knew he would even have one, but rolls his eyes at his own stupidity when he sees the caller id. Every little gesture Eggsy does for one of his lovers, he does for the other too, not because he thinks they’ll get jealous, but simply because this is how he loves, fully and equally.

Still, Richard can’t begin to imagine what he must have said to get Harry in such an ecstatic state. He looks very much like a kid at Christmas, much cuter than any adult man should have a right to be with his dimpled smile and Christmas themed eyepatch.

Not even halfway through his own voicemail, Richard sports a similar look though and he doesn’t even try to stop himself from kissing Harry in shared joy.

There will probably be hell to pay to Merlin later but right now they don’t care.

For now, neither care how he got home without using any of Kingsman’s resources or his blatant disregard for the proper debriefing protocols.

For now, they only care that there’s a holiday to celebrate and Eggsy is waiting for them at home.

“ _I’ll be home for Christmas~ ___  
_Not only in my dreams…_ ”


End file.
